Paroles d'une âme égarée
by traveling book's
Summary: Elle était là, fraîche et pleine de vie. Elle chantait à plein poumons et je l'écoutait. Ce fut le coup de foudre, malgré nos différences, malgré nos clans. Je ne suis pas tombé amoureux d'elle grâce au philtre d'amour. J'étais déjà amoureux de sa musique. Elle m'a sauvé quand j'étais perdu, Poudlard cette année risque d'être plus intéressant que je ne le pensais...


Voilà le prologue de ma toute première fic qui sera une dramione. Il se passe à la fin de la sixième année et Rogue a déjà tué Dumbledore. Je vous conseille vivement Amazing Grace de John Newton qui est magnifique. Sur ce bonne fic.

J'étais perdu, seul face au destin. Je ne voyais plus, je ne pensais plus. J'étais terrifié. Terrifié de ce que j'étais, de ce qu'on voulait que je sois. Je m'apprêtais à commettre l'acte irréparable, je voulais fuir cette vie qui ne m'appartenais pas. Je regardais le vide, en haut de la tour d'astronomie où je suis venu tant de fois me réfugier. J'étais lâche. Je fuyais constamment. Je fuyais les gens, je fuyais l'amour, je fuyais la gentillesse, je me fuyais moi même. Et en cet instant, je fuyais la vie. Elle qui a été si bonne avec moi et qui m'a donné une apparence de dieu grec et un charisme impressionnant.

Elle m'a aussi donné un sang pur et une famille noble. J'aurais peut-être préféré qu'elle me fasse naître dans une famille impure ou de sang mêlé. Je les enviaient, du plus profond de moi j'aurais voulu être à leur place. J'aurais abandonné ma fortune, mon ego, ma fierté, mon physique d'athlète pour changer de vie. Mais ça, je ne l'avouerai jamais. La mission qu'on m'avait confiée était trop dure pour moi. Je n'ai pas pu tuer Dumbledore. Comment aurais-je pu ? Comment aurais-je pu trahir la seule personne qui m'acceptait et qui voyait au delà des préjugés. Même si c'était un vieux fou, je ressentais une certaine reconnaissance et un certain respect à son égard.

Mais il n'étais plus là. Mes parents, le lord et les mangemorts me méprisaient pour ne pas avoir accompli ma mission. Ils me détestaient car j'étais humain. Au contraire, l'ordre, le trio d'or, l'école entière et l'extérieur me détestaient car je ne l'étais pas. Ils me haïssaient pour ce que j'étais, pour ce qu'on voulait que je sois. Personne ne me regretterai. Peut être que ma mère verserai quelques larmes,mais elle s'en remettrai. Je n'ai de place nul part. Où que j'aille, je suis haï. Peut être trouverais-je ma place dans l'au delà ? Peut-être n'aurais-je pas dû naître. Mon existence est un péché en lui même.

Là lune était belle ce soir là. Elle brillait de mille feux, m'appelait. Elle se reflétait dans le lac de Poudlard. C'était la pleine lune. La nuit où tout peut arriver. Le moment où les miracles opèrent. Les humains se transforment en loups garous, les chauves-souris en vampires, les couples se font, se défont. Un vrai miracle pour moi, ce serait d'avoir une raison de vivre, d'espérer. Mais pour moi, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de miracle. Je n'en méritai pas.

Mes yeux devenaient couleur cendre, inexpressifs. Il n'y avait pas d'autres solutions. Si je mourrai, le monde ne s'en porterai que mieux. Je m'avançai dangereusement sur le rebord de la tour d'astronomie. Un pas après l'autre, lentement. Après tout, je n'était pas pressé. Personne n'allait apparaître brusquement pour me dissuader de faire ça. Même si quelqu'un était témoin de mon suicide il ne m'empêcherai pas de le faire. Tout le monde rêve de me voir mort. Même les gens de ma propre maison. Les serpentards me craignent. C'est pourquoi ils n'osent pas me contredire. Mais au fond, ils cherchent toujours une faille, un moyen de se débarrasser de moi. Je ne baisse jamais ma garde, je ne pleure jamais.

Bien sûr, je n'ai pas pris la décision de mettre fin à mes jours sur un coup de tête. Cette idée me trottait depuis longtemps, mais j'étais trop lâche pour la mener à bien. Poudlard, ma maison, sera mon tombeau. Je préférai tomber ici que sur un champ de bataille qui ne me concernait pas. Je ne voulais pas voir Poudlard détruit. Je savais que j'étais lâche. C'était ma nature. J'ai appris à être lâche, fourbe, mesquin. J'aurais voulu continuer a ne rien voir, continuer ma vie acerbe. Je ne voulais plus penser, mais il était trop tard. Je fermai les yeux et fis un pas dans le vide.

_**Amazing grace ! How sweet the sound**_

_**That saved a wretch like me.**_

_**I once was lost but now am found**_

_**Was blind but now I see**_

Une voix magnifique, envoûtante et nacrée. Quelle était cette chanson ? Si belle si saine. Elle pouvait apaiser un cœur comme le mien, pourtant si résigné et si dur. Sans m'en rendre compte, j'étais revenu sur la plate forme et m'étais assis. Je la voyait cette chanteuse qui a su me toucher. Elle était en face du lac et regardait la lune, comme moi. Ses cheveux châtains volaient au vent. Ils étaient lâchés comme une crinière indomptable. Où les avais-je déjà vu ? Un front lisse et pâle, des yeux noisette emplis de tendresse, un nez fin , une bouche rosée entrouverte. Sa robe était celle des lions d'or, après tout, qui d'autre pouvait faire un tel prodige qu'elle ? Cette lionne chaleureuse au tempérament de feu. Pas étonnant qu'elle ai pu me réchauffer autant. Granger, ce soir là tu as emporté mon cœur.

Et je restai là accoudé au mur à t'écouter chanter. Mon cœur aussi chantait. Jamais je n'avais eu un tel sentiment de bien être. Étais-ce ça , l'amour ? J'aurais voulu que cette nuit dure indéfiniment. J'aurais voulu t'écouter chanter encore et encore. J'aurais voulu ne jamais revenir dans ce monde dur et froid. Même si je savais que ce bonheur serait éphémère, je restait là à t'admirer. Tant pis pour ce qui se passera après.

**__****Twas grace that taught my heart to fear,**_**  
**_**__****And grace my fears relieved.**_**  
**_**__****How precious did that grace appear**_**  
**_**__****The hour I first believed.**_**  
**_

**__****Through many dangers, toils and snares**_**  
**_**__****I have already come;**_**  
**_**__****'Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far**_**  
**_**__****And grace will lead me home.**_**  
**_

**__****The Lord has promised good to me**_**  
**_**__****His word my hope secures;**_**  
**_**__****He will my shield and portion be,**_**  
**_**__****As long as life endures.**_**  
**_

**__****Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,**_**  
**_**__****And mortal life shall cease**_**  
**_**__****I shall possess within the veil,**_**  
**_**__****A life of joy and peace.**_**  
**_

**__****When we've been there ten thousand years**_**  
**_**__****Bright shining as the sun,**_**  
**_**__****We've no less days to sing God's praise**_**  
**_**__****Than when we've first begun.**

**_Il semblerai que je mourrai pas aujourd'hui..._**


End file.
